Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${3x-2y = 22}$ ${-3x+3y = -18}$
Answer: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $3x$ and $-3x$ cancel out. ${y = 4}$ Now that you know ${y = 4}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {3x-2y = 22}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${3x - 2}{(4)}{= 22}$ $3x-8 = 22$ $3x-8{+8} = 22{+8}$ $3x = 30$ $\dfrac{3x}{{3}} = \dfrac{30}{{3}}$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = 4}$ into $\thinspace {-3x+3y = -18}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-3x + 3}{(4)}{= -18}$ ${x = 10}$